Companions Stories: Memories
by FlyingImaginationTime
Summary: This series are Fanfics based on very diferent ideas with the same principal Memories: Fanfic about Col and Connie s relationship


Companions Stories : MEMORIES

Connie rested somewhat nervously over her bed. With the head facing the window. I could see as the raindrops gradually slowed its passage through the sky.  
It had been a week since she had defeated Kullervo .  
And something still did not feel good .  
Although no one knew exactly what had happened to Connie that night, and they should know , sooner or later the company would learn that Kullervo was technically still alive , and the fact that Connie could change shape.  
But she walked away those thoughts from his head , was a day too good to ruin thinking about that kind of thing.  
Connie slowly sat on his bed and started to change clothes , put on a pair of jeans that fit well , some rain boots and a coat that helped her not to feel the cold that had come so suddenly .  
As he passed the door of Evelyn , Connie could hear the couple was still asleep even as George , his cousin newborn.  
Connie extreme left the house in silence . Today was the day of the first appointment of Connie Col and really was nervous , and he had not spoken much with Col during that week.  
Being honest , Connie really miss him all week .  
Walk slowly around Hescombe .  
The morning air brought some sea air to city streets , Connie enjoy for a second the salty sea scent and remembered that I made ?4 all his adventure had begun .  
The rain still continued to fall slowly soaking the black hair of Connie .  
She kept walking until Mallins Forest .  
A walk rather long , it is true , but there had been with Argand to spend some time with your partner.

Col ate a bowl of cereal while his grandmother was washing some stuff in the sink.  
- Col, where are you going today ? - Ask Mrs. Clamworthy gently to his grandson .  
Col blushed a little as he remembered that he had plans that day.  
-I'm going to go see Connie in the Mallins Forest- Col said as he watched her turn cereal sorry to see his grandmother. Because he had not told the whole truth.  
Ms. Clamworthy smiled to herself knowing of the small secret of her grandson.  
- Just try to arrive before dinner- asked his grandmother to Col .  
Col quickly finished his breakfast and take his rain boots with a hoodie and started walking towards the Mallins forest .  
When he was still a mile away from the forest, Col could feel the familiar presence of his companion.  
"I 'm coming Skylark " Col said his companion by the bond they shared as he walked .  
"Do not take the long way Col , universal already come," Skylark said in a adventurous ambition tone, waiting what would happen later between his partner and the universal .  
When Col arrive could feel and see some of the other mythical creatures that exist in the forest and in the distance he could see silver flashes of Skylark .  
" Took you long enough buddy" Skylark said cheerfully .  
Col contemplate the silvery pegasus was Skylark and stroked his mane with familiarity.  
" Ready?" Col ask .  
The pegasus shook his wings in affirmation and both began walking to the tree of Merlin .  
And there was Connie , with wet hair and Argand aside, a pure golden dragon that was the universal s companion .  
Col could not help smiling to see connie there, sitting on the grass waiting .  
- I thought you'd never get Connie said pretending to be angry, but Col could see how the corners of her lips trying to smile.  
- Sorry for having taken - Col said still smiling and blushing slightly .  
Connie got up and Argand alike.  
- What is your plan for today then? - Ask connie while gently greeting Skylark .  
- I think it will be something you 'll like it much , 'said Col and Connie motioned for him to climb into Skylark along with him.  
Connie with a little sadness said goodbye to Agand and climbed on the back of Skylark .  
Col also up on the Pegasus and blushed a little as she felt Connie 's arms encircling him for support.  
- Hold on well - told Skylark Col and lifted the flight safely thanks to the heavy rain clouds that hid .  
Now it was just a matter of waiting to get to the place. 


End file.
